Anything
by you-make-me-wander
Summary: After a heated game of "Seven minutes in heaven", Stiles stood up Lydia . Even if they hadn't met until that game, Lydia starts questioning her life choices. Stydia AU, no supernatural elements
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everyone knows about Stiles Stilinski's crush on Lydia Martin.

It's not like he's yelling it at the wind; not anymore, not for years now. But everyone knows. Neither has done anything about it. Stiles hasn't tried to make a move; Lydia pretended it didn't exist. They are acquaintances. They never actually met. They go to the same high school and that's it. He's the dorky, uncoordinated best friend of the captain of the Lacrosse team; she's the queen, a goddess with brains in high heels, the ruler. He has had only two girlfriends; she lost count of her conquers by now. So it comes as a surprise that in their senior year, when they are at someone's house for some party, after spinning the bottle, they are both picked up to play _seven minutes in heaven_ and she doesn't dismiss him.

She knows she should. It probably won't be good for her track record but _fuck it_. It's her last year at Beacon Hill's High and she came to the party to have fun. Also, the Stilinski boy has grown hot over the last few years and she can't really ignore it anymore, so why not? Isn't it what he's been wanting for years? Might as well give him a little taste.

She gets up from where she was sitting and extends her hand to him, smiling shyly. When his eyes meet hers, her heart skips a beat. She has never really looked him in the eyes and _god_ his eyes are gorgeous. He is hesitant to take her hand at first but she nods reassuringly so he takes it. Standing up, Lydia can't say she ever really noticed how tall he is in comparison with her small frame; she barely reaches his shoulders. She couldn't, also, have known how firm his hand would feel in hers, or how warm. For some reason she blushes. She's about to get into a dark closet with him after all.

Once the door is closed and locked behind them and they can't see a thing, someone outside lets them know the clock's ticking. Stiles scratches the back of his neck like he always seems to do when he's nervous. Lydia feels edgy; she's not used to an uncontrolled environment and that makes her a little uncomfortable. She's apparently not the only one.

"We don't have to do anything."

Those are the first words he ever spoke to her. She makes sure her reply leaves no room for further interpretation. "We can, if you want. _Anything_."

"_Anything_?"

She can't even see him and she knows he probably looks smug. She can't even see him and he's already doing things to her. She is smirking as she gets closer to him. Placing one hand on his chest, she pushes him until he's against the wall. "_Anything_, Stilinski. It's your chance. You better make it worth it."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Cupping her cheeks, he kisses her. And he's not even being as gentle as he always thought he would be on their first kiss. If seven minutes, six thirty now, is all he might get in his life, he'll take it. She kisses him back eagerly, parting her lips easily for him, surprised by how good of a kisser he is. How had she not known about it? Her hands find the hem of his shirt and slid under it and, surprise again, those are some abs the Stilinski boy has been hiding.

Even while he's kissing her, _her_, he grins. And because he's messing with their kiss she bites his lower lip, playful. The moan that escapes his throat makes her insides twitch. He grabs her waist and pushes her against the opposite wall. Entwining her fingers behind his neck, she pulls him down for another kiss. Stiles grabs her ass and pulls her up.

She has to admit that, when she wraps her legs around his waist, his pressure does feel good, too good, especially now that he started kissing her neck. She is not too successful to repress a moan of her own. He plants smooth kisses on her skin while his hands squeeze her thighs and she's grasping his hair.

Someone knocks on the door. "Five minutes," they say.

She whispers in his ear, her voice a little hoarse. "If you want _anything_ else, you'd better hurry. We don't have much time."

He doesn't let go of her when he backs away from the wall. He paces around the small closet looking for some sort of counter, a flat surface where he can sit her. Finding it, he gently lowers Lydia so that she's sitting on the edge. He's the one biting her lip now, pulling softly. He starts unbuttoning her shirt; one, two, three buttons, then stops, his hands still. While he's thinking, planning, her hands bring his face close to hers again. She can't seem to have enough of those lips. It's different with him, she notices. The way his skin melts with her own in every place they touch, the way they linger on their kisses… He kisses her good now, both their hands on the other's waist pulling them impossibly closer. She kisses him back the same way, slowing their rhythm a little to make the most of it. She never thought she'd want to kiss someone so bad, let alone _him_, but she has to say she likes it, the feeling of being wanted like that.

When they are both breathless, they pull apart panting only long enough to kiss again. If they were somewhere else this would be the part where they'd be looking into each other's eyes and she knows this would be when she'd probably regret being in a closet with Stiles Stilinski. Not because she thinks less of him or because she's ashamed of it because she's not, but because she knows he has feelings for her and she doesn't want to see him hurt. Not that she wouldn't consider giving him a chance, she just doesn't know how to reciprocate such feelings, she never did. She might be considering it now, when he's grabbing her and it feels like a soft touch, when his lips and his tongue seem to fit perfectly with hers and moving in sync, when her heart is beating faster because of him.

Another knock. "Three minutes."

He's trying not to get too excited. He'll have to leave that closet soon and he'd rather do that without a bulge in his pants. He chooses to focus on her, give her a taste; it's his chance after all and it's not like they have much time anyways. Parting from her mouth again, he first kisses her jaw until he reaches her neck. Then, he nibbles at her ear, licking and kissing gently just below her earlobe.

When his fingers trail down her neck, she shivers. He whispers in her ear. "Can I bite?"

She can hear the smile on his lips. God, she wishes she could see him right now. "Yes." He has already earned it.

She starts kissing his neck too while he follows down her neck to her collarbone kissing every inch. Moving her shirt out of the way a little, he bites her left shoulder at the same time she bites his neck and their luck is that by biting the other they are muffling their own moans, or someone out there would think they'd be doing something else inside that closet. His hands start trailing up her legs, his fingernails leaving a stream of fire on their path from behind her knees until they reach her inner thighs. She gasps. Kissing her once again before kneeling, he whispers again. "Anywhere?"

Their foreheads are touching so Stiles knows she's nodding. Another kiss, deeper this time, has Lydia forgetting her surroundings. For a second, she's not even sure what her name is and then he's on his knees and spreading her legs, not before asking her to "Be quiet".

"One minute."

He's never been so grateful for her choice of garment; a skirt, as always. Stiles kisses her inner thighs reverently. He chooses her right leg, softly touching her skin until he gets so close to her sex that her breath quickens and then, when he's _oh so close_, he bites the flesh of her inner thigh, sending all kinds of sensations everywhere in her body. Her nails dig deep on his neck and she bites her lip hard not to let another moan escape.

She pulls him up. She knows they are running out of time and she needs to kiss him again one last time before they get interrupted. His hand rests on her leg, his thumb caressing her skin tenderly on the spot where he just marked her while he kisses her slowly one last time.

"Time's up."

Someone opens the door and gives them a few seconds to recompose, leaving it slightly ajar, enough for them to have a glimpse of the other. They both blush. Stiles buttons up her shirt and Lydia fixes his hair.

Stiles leaves the closet first, not before Lydia steals a quick kiss. Outside, everyone is cheering because he looks flushed, so he must have gotten some. He leaves the room to find the kitchen. He's already there when he hears commotion again in the room he just left, so Lydia must have taken a little longer to get out of the closet. Stiles smiles to himself.

Grabbing a bottle of water, he drinks avidly. He's thirsty and he's hot but the water doesn't seem to do much to help his case.

"Can I have one?"

He turns around to find Lydia standing behind him, rosy cheeks and a smile on her lips. He can't help but smile back. "Here," he says, giving her a bottle. He waits until she drinks all of it just like he did. She's thirsty too.

When she finishes, she gets closer to him to put the bottle on the counter and whisper "One hour, my place. I expect a matching hickey on the left" only loud enough for Stiles to hear. Turning around on her heels Lydia leaves, glancing over her shoulder right before she's out the door.

Turns out _anything_ might get him _everything_. Stiles couldn't look smugger if he tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but I just couldn't let that happen, so here! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

He stood her up. The Stilinski boy had the nerve to stood Lydia Martin up and she's going out of her mind because of it. Lydia is not sure if she's angrier with him for not coming or with herself for actually expecting him to. Who does he think he is anyway?

She waited three hours. Three long, agonizing hours _after_ the hour she had given him to get there. Why the hell hasn't he? She knew she was taking a chance with him but she figured he'd show up – or at least she hoped so. He's had a crush on her for years, for Christ's sake.

She's been pacing back and forth on her bedroom tensely for the last hour, trying to figure out why he'd do it. Logical reason is maybe something came up and he actually couldn't make it. Or his dad, the Sheriff, didn't let him. Still, doubt clouds her mind when her thoughts wander in a different direction. Maybe he isn't infatuated with her anymore and she missed her chance or, god forbid, he didn't enjoy himself in that closet. He had to, right? Because Lydia sure did and it's pathetic that she can't get him out of her mind because of 7 freaking minutes.

She doesn't have his phone number or his email, doesn't follow him on any social media accounts so there's not much she can do to track him down and ask for an explanation. At almost five in the morning, she decides against her own will to go to sleep. It's already Sunday; she has to even out her sleeping schedule or she'll regret it on Monday morning.

She wakes up around lunch and intends on spending the rest of her Sunday online. She decides to forget about him, forget that _that_ happened, and she's doing a really good job of it until she's not. She's been chatting online with her shallow friends – yes, she doesn't have real friends, shush - about last night's party, posting pictures, liking pictures, finding out about the latest hookups and breakups when she comes across a photo of him. It's from last night, she can tell from his clothes, and he's smiling next to McCall, who she knows is his best friend, and a brunette named Allison - if Lydia is not mistaken -, all three smiling wide for the camera. It was Erica, a friend of one of Lydia's friends (so, more of an acquaintance to the strawberry blonde), who took the photo that is now on the blonde's Facebook profile for everyone to see and because Lydia's friend liked the photo, Lydia gets to see it too.

He's wearing the grin she has seen on him a few times before. Okay, she'll admit that she knew about the crush and she never did anything about it but Lydia is not blind. She has seen him before, checked him out a few times. Totally normal, okay? She just didn't really pay much attention, which is something she's definitely regretting right now.

Stalking – no, scratch that – scrolling through Erica's profile, there are more photos. Him and McCall pouring shots, another of him and the girls (Allison and Erica) where the bastard actually has his arms around their shoulders making his shirt lift up a little bit - which results in Lydia blushing involuntarily -, and a third photo of him with one of his arms around Erica's waist, just the two of them. This one makes Lydia inhale sharply. Stupidly, she should add. She doesn't know him. Why would it bother her? She closes her laptop a little harsher than she intends to and starts gathering some things so she can go through her notes. She is already way, way ahead of the rest of her class and she doesn't necessarily need to study, but it will distract her.

She ends up losing track of time. When she's finished, it's almost nine. Lydia runs downstairs to grab something light to eat before she goes to bed but something's bothering her. It's been eating away at her all afternoon and why would it, even?

Frustrated, Lydia ends her night curled up in bed with her laptop on top of her, scrolling down Erica's profile again and Lydia's not proud of it, might she say. She dares to check Stilinski's profile this time and she sighs in relief when she sees that his profile states him as single. But then again she also noticed Erica's says the same thing - not that she looked it up intentionally, mind you – so maybe they have a thing going on and that's why he bailed on Lydia.

She stays online for a little while finding out more about him, his friends. Lots of people seem to like him, something Lydia can't say she ever really paid attention to and god, she wishes she had. She has no real friends, her parents got divorced and hardly care about her since then, her boyfriends are a joke. Yes, she could have benefited from a little support. How things could have been different if she had made an effort to get to know someone like him.

Those are the thoughts she falls asleep with that night and wakes up with the next morning. And they don't leave her mind while she gets ready for school or on her drive there. She wanders through those high school hallways unsure for the first time in her life and doesn't stop near her "friends" to pretend that she cares for once. She just wanders around absent minded until she finds _him_ talking to McCall and the brunette near the cafeteria. Pausing for a split second, she ponders what she can do, if she even should.

A moment later, she slowly starts walking towards them.

**Author's Note: Like on my other multi-chapter fics, I'll write small chapters so I can update more regularly. Also, please review or leave me a message. I love reading your comments; they always make me wanna write more! I'm you-make-me-wander on tumblr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lydia ends up walking so slowly that by the time she reaches the group the brunette is the only one left; Stiles and Scott had disappeared laughing at something and hadn't seen the strawberry blonde. Lydia doesn't mind much. She can start by approaching the girl first. The brunette is getting a book out of her bag when Lydia appears next to her.

Even for just a syllable, Lydia's voice comes out hoarse. "Hi."

The brunette ends up letting her book fall to the floor, startled at Lydia's sudden arrival. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there." She smiles warmly at the redhead. It's something Lydia had noticed a few times, how the brunette always seems to be nice and enthusiastic, a smile often on her lips.

Lydia gets down on her heels to pick up the book from the floor, handing it to the girl. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The girl dismisses her apology and Lydia smiles genuinely. She loves how effortlessly the smile came out; it's not something Lydia does that spontaneously, unfortunately. "You're Allison, right?" The brunette nods. "I'm…"

"Lydia, I know."

Lydia blushes. She always gets annoyed when people do that; assume who she is or what she does. In this particular case however, she's actually interested to find out exactly what the girl meant but for a brief moment she panics. It wouldn't be the first time she didn't remember someone. "Have we met before?"

Allison chuckles. "Oh no, just… I've heard a lot about you." Thoughts of a babbling Stiles from Saturday night make their way into Allison's mind. The boy mentioned Lydia and the closet a few times but he was never too telling. _Such a gentleman_. Scott and Allison have been prying on him for details since then.

"Good things, I hope," she says timidly. This is so not like Lydia. Plus, she can feel the gaze of her "friends" burning a hole on the back of her skull and it's only making Lydia feel more nervous.

"Nothing too bad, don't worry," the brunette chuckles. "Did you need something?" she asks both out of politeness and curiosity. It's the first time Lydia has addressed anyone in their group.

"Oh, I uh…" Lydia purses her lips, blushing slightly. "Would you mind if I walked with you to class?"

"Sure," Allison smiles. She can't quite put her finger on it, but there's something about the redhead that seems different today; the girl almost seems insecure. "Is there…" Allison is not sure if she should ask but she has a good feeling about this, go figure. They start walking. "Is there something bothering you?"

Lydia purses her lips. It's like Allison can see right through her and Lydia is not used to that. "No, not… Not bothering. I just…" Lydia struggles to find the right words. What does she want, really?

"Is uh…" Allison whispers. "Is this about the party?"

Lydia nods, biting on her bottom lip. "I was wondering if you knew why Stiles didn't show up after," she blurts out, her cheeks completely red by now.

"Oh." The brunette has to bite back a giggle at the redhead's flushed face. "I didn't know he was supposed to meet you after the party. He didn't tell us that."

"Well, he was and he didn't show up. I just don't know why. I was hoping you could help me figure it out." Lydia smiles embarrassed at Allison but right after she stops on her tracks. The words were out of her mouth so easily that she starts freaking out, sheer horror all over her features, her hands moving quickly to cover her mouth. Lydia never lets anyone in, ever, let alone someone she just met. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I'll just go."

She starts walking away from Allison in a quick pace but again, like the brunette can read her better than Lydia herself, Allison jogs to catch up with the redhead and stand in front of the girl, making her stop. Gently grabbing her forearm, Allison smiles. "Hey, it's okay."

Lydia shakes her head. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. I barely even know you. I shouldn't have asked." She pauses briefly. "I don't know why I did that."

"Maybe you need someone to talk to," Allison offers. "Don't take it the wrong way but your clique doesn't seem very supportive, I guess." When all that Lydia gives her back is a blank expression, Allison assumes she might have overstepped a boundary. "I'm sorry if it came out wrong, I just meant…"

Lydia interrupts her. "I get it. And it's true," she whispers, lowering her head to escape Allison's gaze and tucking her hair behind her ears.

Allison can't help but to feel sad for the girl. It's something the group had discussed a few times, how Lydia seems to rely on a façade so often. "Maybe what you need is a friend," Allison suggests. "A real friend."

Lydia looks at the girl ashamed, even getting a little teary. Usually, Lydia is much more put together. Hell, no one has ever seen her cry even if her life tends to fall apart in the blink of an eye more often than not. Today is just a bad day and Allison being so nice to Lydia is making her break down. Lydia is definitely not used to that. "Girls don't really tend to get along with me," she answers, "and boys are just distractions, so..."

"You just haven't met the right people, I'd say." Allison smiles bright. "At least up until now you hadn't met me, so that's a flaw right there," she says cheerfully.

Lydia chuckles and returns the smile. "I can see that."

The bell rings, signaling that their next class is about to begin. "I've gotta run," Allison says, "but maybe we could catch up later?"

Lydia can't recall a more genuine smile than the one Allison is giving her right now so she nods fiercely, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes, I'd like that."

xxxxxxxxxx

During the rest of the morning, Lydia kept thinking about her brief interaction with Allison. It was a much more kind and attentive talk than she has ever experienced with her "friends" or even her family, and it wasn't even that much of a conversation so that says a lot about Lydia's life. In class, when some of the girls she usually hangs out with asked her why she was talking to the brunette, Lydia replied with _because I wanted to_. When they asked her if she was out of her mind (because god forbid she would talk to someone outside of her social circle), she said _maybe I am, you should stop seeing me_. And the best part is Lydia doesn't regret it. At the end of the day, if she's all by herself it won't make a difference; she already is anyway.

So it comes as a surprise to her that midday Allison excuses herself from the group to go and have lunch with Lydia. Lydia, who had decided to sit alone on the cafeteria for the first time in her life and had everyone's eyes on her like she had turned a lunatic. Lydia, who noticed Stiles the second he walked in with Scott, the hickey on his neck showing. Stiles, who kept diverting his attention to Allison and Lydia, who were seated three tables away, happily chatting. Stiles, whose blood ran up his cheeks when Lydia caught his gaze briefly and smiled shyly at him. Stiles, who didn't know what the hell was going on.

**I foresee Allydia. Lots and lots of Allydia in the future!**


End file.
